The Barney Bag
The Barney Bag was a craft tote bag that Barney used to help his friends with crafts in Season 1 up to Season 9. It first appeared in "The Queen of Make-Believe", and it last appeared in "Barney Live! in Los Angeles, California". Every time the Barney Bag was used, Barney and his friends would sing a song about it. Song Lyrics Usual Lyrics ::Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag ::And I found alot of things. ::Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends. ::And even some old string. ::So let's ask ourselves a question, ::"What can we make today?" ::With imagination and the Barney Bag ::We'll see what we can make today ::Yeah! ::See what we can make today. :: :: Barney Live In New York City :::Well, I've been looking in my Barney Bag :::And I found alot of things. :::Gizmos and gadgets and odds and ends :::And even some old string. :::So let's ask ourselves a question. :::What can we make today? :::With imagination and the Barney Bag :::We'll see what we can make today. :::Yeah! :::See what we can make today. :::We've been looking in the Barney Bag :::And we found alot of things. :::Gizmos and gadgets, odds and ends. :::And even some old string. :::So let's ask ourselves a question. :::What can we make today? :::With imagination and the Barney Bag :::We'll see what we can make today :::Yeah! :::See what we can make today. ::: ::: Episodes that Used this Item/Things that they Make :::#The Queen of Make-Believe (first appearance) - A Box Robot :::#Playing It Safe - Box Cars :::#The Treasure of Rainbow Beard - Telescopes :::#What's That Shadow? - Silly Monster Masks :::#I Just Love Bugs - Spiders and Spider Webs :::#Oh, What a Day! - Rhythm Instruments :::#Falling for Autumn! - A Pinecone Birdfeeder :::#May I Help You? - Funny Fishes :::#Look at Me, I'm 3! - Baby Bop's Birthday Presents :::#Stop, Look and Be Safe! - Streamer Kites :::#A Very Special Delivery! - Ukuleles :::#Love to Read, with Barney (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) :::#Barney Live! In New York City - A Glittered Heart :::#Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) :::#If the Shoe Fits... - Box Shoes :::#On the Move - A Memory Book :::#Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends - A Paper Rabbit :::#Are We There Yet? - Accessories for Barney's Car :::#Hats Off to BJ! - A cap for BJ :::#Barney's Fun & Games - Bean Bags :::#A Day in the Park with Barney - Paper Lollipop :::#Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Scene Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) :::#Barney's Good Day, Good Night - Sun Visors :::#Is Everybody Happy? - Feeling Masks :::#Pennies, Nickels, Dimes - A Piggy Bank :::#We've Got Rhythm - Drums and Tambourines :::#It's Tradition - Family Flags :::#Going On A Bear Hunt - Paper Bear Headbands :::#Let's Eat! - Place Mats :::#Easy, Breezy Day! - Paper Fans :::#All Mixed Up - Paper Suns :::#Books Are Fun! - An "Ocean in a Box" (Ocean Diorama) :::#Barney's Band - Musical Instruments :::#Hidden Treasures - Box Animal Puppets :::#A Royal Welcome - Paper Crowns :::#A Package Of Friendship - A Picture Frame :::#Itty Bitty Bugs - Paper Butterflies :::#A Sunny, Snowy Day - Paper Snowflakes :::#You've Got to Have Art - Macaroni Necklaces :::#Birthday Olé - Shakers and Maracas :::#Barney's Big Dance Party - :::#Las Canciones de Barney 2 :::#Barney Live! in Category:1997 Category:2001